1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric hand mixers.
2. Background Information
Know in electric hand mixers comprise an enclosure provided with an electrical high-speed motor connected to a step-down gearbox. The step-down gearbox has two parallel output spindles. Beaters are plugged into the spindles and aligned in parallel. When the hand mixer is turned on, the two beaters turn in opposite directions to each other. Rotation of the beater draws the mixture into the gap between two beaters from one side and push out from the other side. The mixture flows mainly in a single direction. In addition, the beater mixing plane is not in circular shape and not able to reach every part of the mixing container. Hence, the hand mixer must be moved around the container in order to evenly mix the mixture.